Harajuyork City
Harajuyork City (portmanteau of "Harajuku" and "New York City") is a city featured in Pretty Country: The Magical Life of Three Towns. Much of the episodes takes place in the town of Harajuyork, due to it being home to all of the characters in the anime. The town is inhabited by people of all ages and seems to be very wealth and normal. All of the idols were live in Harajuyork. Except Tsubasa Kohinata who lives in the Angel World Castle because she is the biological daughter of Angel Goddess (real name Bell Kohinata), but eventually came to Harajuyork starting from her debut. Towns Starbell Town Starbell Town town is a large European-style town. The town has a star-shaped statue in the middle with all of the residences on the main areas. Starbell's important cooking system is "dessert". The Town Hall is the northern-most building and its mayor is Alexandra Maria Chevalier, who is the mother of Léopold Honoré Chevalier, the mayor of Universe Agency. On some events, Manager Léopold can be seen in the Starbell Town, outside of the Starbell Town Hall where he lives. Appeared at the beginning of anime. Starbell Facts: * Number of Residents: 47 * Number of Buildings: 13 * Idols living in Starbell: Aiko Natsuki, Mio Nijihana, Ren Harumiya, Lucy Haywood, Yuriko Fujimiya, Naru Aizawa, Sumiko Fuyukami, Iori Kurokawa, Makoto Ikeda, Haruka Akagi, Rui Murakami. Makihara Town Makihara Town is a small Asian-style town with cozy houses. The town isn't as centeralized as Starbell. Vegetables are important cooking system in Makihara. The town hall is to the east in the center of town and its mayor is Ryūnosuke Hoshii, father of Yumemi Hoshii. The bridge to Makihara is broken until Episode 51. Makihara Facts: * Number of Residents: 9 * Number of Buildings: 5 * Idols living in Makihara: Song Kae-ri, Miku Takamine, Eru Amamiya, Juri Yumesaki, Yumemi Hoshii. Love'☆'''Deco Town Love'☆'Deco Town is a cute-styled town with lovely buildings and a pleasant beach surrounded by the tropical coconut trees and a park located between Love'☆'Deco Town Hall and Fortune Cybercafe. The townspeople sometimes talking to themselves how they like fashionable clothing. The important cooking system is the same as Starbell Town. The town hall is the middle in the center of town and its mayor is Kyoko Hoshizora, mother of Rinne Hoshizora. Love'☆'Deco Facts: * Number of Residents: 24 * Number of Buildings: 10 * Idols living in Love'☆'Deco: Rinne Hoshizora, Ayami Otonashi, Akari Kimura, Haruko Sakurai, Sango Kagami, Ritsuko Oomiya, Izumi Suzuhara, Karin Shiraishi, Yuko Himejima, Chie Tsuru, Haruna Morizono, Hiroko Miyamoto, Chinatsu Amanogawa, Kaname Uzuki, Ito Miyama, Claire Goodwyn, Futaba Jozenji, Fumiko Yanagi. Locations Starbell Town -Starbell Town Hall Residents: Alexandra Maria Chevalier and Léopold Honoré Chevalier. -Le Belle Jours Café Residents: Kazuki Natsuki, Otoha Natsuki, Natsuki Triplet Brothers (Olivier, François, and Julien), Gara Natsuki, Aiko Natsuki. -Rainbow Bookstore Residents: Kaito Nijihana, Ako Nijihana, Mio Nijihana, Uru Nijihana. -Buono Fortuna Restaurant Residents: Kentaro Harumiya, Seira Harumiya, Ren Harumiya, Yuto Harumiya. -The Haywood House Residents: Frederick Haywood, Felicia Haywood, Alfred Haywood, Lucy Haywood. -Hearty Lily Flower Shop Residents: Ryutaro Fujimiya, Saki Fujimiya, Mion Fujimiya, Yuriko Fujimiya. -The Aizawa House Residents: Sota Aizawa, Natsuko Aizawa, Naru Aizawa. -The Fuyukami House Residents: Yukie Fuyukami and Sumiko Fuyukami. -Lollipop Splash Grocery Store Residents: Kento Ikeda, Harune Ikeda, Makoto Ikeda, Reina Ikeda. -Baby Demon Inn Residents: Tsutomu Akagi, Megumi Akagi, Haruka Akagi, Julian Nilsson, Christian Sørensen, Marco Garcia, Rui Murakami. -Haunted Mansion: Iori Kurokawa. -Prism-Wilson Hot Tub Residents: Calvin Wilson, Michelle Wilson, Felix Wilson. -Harp Choir American Restaurant Residents: Nicholas Hall, Ella Hall, Luke Hall. -Schweitzer Police Station Residents: Adam Schweitzer, Margareta Schweitzer, Gill Heinz Sohryu Schweitzer. -Pierre's House = Pierre Kox. Makihara Town -Song Korean Restaurant: Song Kae-ri. -Miku's House: Miku Takamine. -Makihara Town Hall Residents: Ryunosuke Hoshii and Yumemi Hoshii. -Heavenly Photo Studio: Eru Amamiya. -Rosenburg Dream Art Shop Residents: Vladimir Rosenburg, Miyako Yumesaki, Julius Rosenburg/Juri Yumesaki Love☆Deco Town -Love'☆'''Deco Town Hall Residents: Yukihide Hoshizora, Kyoko Hoshizora, Rinne Hoshizora, Ai Hoshizora. -Musical Apartment Residents: Sosuke Otonashi, Urara Otonashi, Hiro Otonashi, Ayami Otonashi. Guest Residents: Ritsuko Omiya, Hiroko Miyamoto, Haruna Morizono, Karin Shiraishi, Ito Miyama, Claire Goodwyn, Futaba Jozenji, Fumika Yanagi. -Nature Clinic Residents: Hiroshi Kimura, Suzuno Kimura, Akari Kimura. -Fortune Cybercafe Residents: Hijiri Sakurai, Omi Sakurai, Haruko Sakurai. -Beauty Mirror Make-up Salon Residents: Yoichi Kagami, Mayumi Kagami, Reiko Kagami, Sango Kagami. -Pure Bell Model Studio Residents: Gen Suzuhara, Rika Suzuhara, Izumi Suzuhara. -Yuko's Sweet Bakery: Yuko Himejima. -Kaname's Ice Cream: Kaname Uzuki. -Tsuru Fashion Model Residents: Mia Tsuru, Chie Tsuru. -Milky Way Milkshake: Chinatsu Amanogawa. Category:Locations